This invention is concerned with a fishing lure.
Fishing lures have been made in which the fishing hook is supported in a facsimile fish body moulded in a flexible plastics material so that under water a life-like wriggling action is imparted to the facsimile fish. One problem with these lures is that the shank of the fishing hook which is passed through the fish body rigidifies the body and reduces the wriggling action. Also the flexible plastics material is extremely soft and easily damaged by the fish hook and the line attached to it.